The invention is based on a priority application EP08290211.5 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of remote metering of energy consumed and/or inputted by a plurality of energy consuming and/or inputting units of a power grid and a corresponding device for remote metering of energy.
Metering devices for metering of energy are an essential part of a power grid. These devices are located at the consumer side, e.g. in private households. The power grid connects the energy consuming and energy generating devices of a respective unit, for instance a private household, with the utilities of an energy provider, for instance a power plant. A metering device located at the premises of a respective unit measures the energy the respective unit receives from and/or inputs in the power grid. The energy provider uses the measured metering data for bill purposes, but this metering data measured with the metering devices is not directly available to the energy provider.
US 2007/0136217 A1 describes a terminal and a method for providing electricity pricing information to a consumer. The terminal comprises a receiver for receiving pricing information transmitted from an electricity supplier to the terminal and a processor for analyzing said pricing information. The processor compares its analyses of the data with predefined settings and/or rule sets. Furthermore the processor controls a number of functions of one or more appliance of the consumer based on such processing.
The object of the present invention is to improve the metering of energy consumed and or inputted by units of a power grid.